


The Devil and His Angel

by Invincible_Voldemort



Series: Jercy AUs [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angels and Devils, Fluff, Humor, Jason Grace is confused, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Model!AU, Or maybe he's a puppy, Or maybe he's the devil, Percy is a tease, Romance, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort
Summary: In which Jason isn't sure whether his partner for this photo shoot is playing the part of a devil exceptionally well or is actually the devil incarnate.OR, in which Jason is terrified to work with the most in-demand model, and Percy likes to have a little fun. Model!AU.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: Jercy AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741840
Comments: 5
Kudos: 201





	The Devil and His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: PJO and characters belong to Rick Riordan

_Who is he?_

Jason observed the disheveled black-haired man from a distance. The man, who seemed to be around Jason’s age, looked completely out of place in the studio. He had a snapback in his hand, black Vans on his feet, a loose-fitting white tee, and the most basic pair of basketball shorts he had ever seen. _Skater boy_ Jason mentally dubbed him. All he was missing was the actual skateboard itself.

The man looked around in amazement as he began talking to the caterers setting up breakfast. Skater boy grabbed a couple of muffins, a bagel, and a cookie from the table. He barely had enough space in his hands and hadn’t bothered to pick up a plate beforehand. The black-haired man had managed to hang on to his bagel by biting into it as he rearranged the other items in his hand. Jason looked on in dismay as one of the many muffins dropped on to the floor while skater boy was grabbing a cup of coffee. The other man grinned sheepishly at the staff nearby. He leaned down to clean up his mess but was ushered away by the cleaning crew who had an affectionate look on their face. Skater boy, however, didn’t listen, and tried to help. He only proceeded to add to the mess as he accidentally knocked over the cup of coffee he had set down on the ground. He ran to get paper towels.

Jason had never seen anyone look so out of their depth in this world of high fashion. Who was this klutz? Was he some sort of delivery boy?

Now, Jason wasn’t typically the judgmental type, but his nerves were on edge today. He had barely eaten, and he was getting cranky. He was doing a photoshoot with one of the most sought-after models in the industry: Percy Jackson. The man was presumably a legend in the industry, and Jason was terrified to make a fool of himself.

The theme for the day: The Devil and his Angel

Jason shook his head as he turned to his stylist. Piper was running her hands through the outfits for today’s shoot. Jason let himself be led to the changing area where Piper, in her frazzled state, had thrown his first outfit at him. He staggered under the weight.

“Fuck!” she yelled in frustration. “Why the hell did they make so many changes last minute?!”

She directed her ire at Jason, “Jason, you better be out of there in five minutes so that I can do your makeup.”

Jason held up the large, white angel wings that had been thrust into his hands, “Uhhh…how do I wear these?” Fuck, these wings were heavy. The irony of angel wings weighing him down wasn’t lost on him.

“Just finish wearing the rest of your outfit, and I’ll help with you that,” she tutted in response. “God damn it, Percy Jackson!”

Jason’s ears perked up upon hearing the name of his partner for today. “Why are you cursing him?” he called out from behind the curtain as he struggled to slip on the silky white pants. He adjusted their fit on his waist with the drawstring.

“That fucker insisted on changing some of the concepts in the shoot today to fit his own style.”

“And…?”

“That meant we had to make some modifications to your outfits.”

“Oh… why does he have so much pull?”

“Because, he is Percy fucking Jackson. The man is a king in the fashion world.”

“C’mon, that can’t be the reason.”

“You’re not a novice in this field, Jason. You know exactly how much sway a top model has.”

“Usually because of connections.”

“Rumor has it that he’s slept with the art director, so yes, connections.” Piper wiggled her eyebrows half-heartedly, although her expression remained annoyed.

“Annabeth Chase?!” Jason yelped as he finally emerged from behind the curtains. His silk pants had been paired with a matching silky white blouse. To top off the outfit, he was draped in a long-tailed conductor’s tuxedo. Also white. Jason hoped no one would approach him with an offer of food lest he spill anything on himself. He had the additional privilege of going barefoot.

“Are you a schoolboy, Grace? Don’t tuck your shirt in so much,” Piper grimaced as she forcefully pushed him into the makeup chair.

“Wait, you’re telling me he has a thing with Annabeth Chase?” he continued his line of questioning. “That woman is the most level-headed, rational professional in the industry. You’re telling me that he not only slept with her, but he got her to change some of the concepts in today’s shoot?”

“The man is the devil incarnate,” Piper mumbled under her breath as she applied the eyeliner to Jason’s eyes.

Jason snorted, “Fitting given the theme today.” He paused, “Have you met him?”

“I’ve worked with other models he’s done shoots with but never him directly.”

“What’s he like?”

“You’ll find out.”

“Piper,” Jason groaned. “Tell me before I make myself look like an idiot in front of him.”

Piper added the final touches to Jason’s makeup before she helped him put on his wings. He nearly buckled under the weight.

“Don’t worry, there will be wires and harnesses to help keep these up during the shoot,” Piper patted his back with some sympathy.

Ω

Jason observed his costar with both awe and apprehension. He couldn’t see the man’s face, but his back was to Jason. A matching pair of jet-black wings adorned his shoulder. The man stood in the middle of the set, gesturing to different parts before pointing back to the artboard sketch. Jason saw the cameramen and lighting crew nod their head vigorously as they hung on to every word the man was saying. They were all tripping over their own feet to please him. The man seemed larger than life, wings or not, with his commanding personality.

Jason figured that he should make the introduction before the shoot started. He didn’t know where to wipe his sweaty palms. God forbid Piper kill him for getting sweat on his outfit.

“Hi,” he said as he approached his new partner. “I’m Jason Grace.”

The man glanced back, just turning his head as he appraised Jason slowly. Jason felt a shudder go through his body as the cold, sharp green eyes scanned his body.

“I know,” the other man replied coolly before turning back to instructing the crew.

Before Jason could speak, Annabeth Chase walked into the room, looking nothing short of a model herself.

“Alright! Everyone clear off the set except the principal models.”

The set quickly cleared leaving Jason standing alone with Percy. Jason took this chance to take a closer look at the other man. He did a double take when he finally faced Percy head on. He had on tight, black leather pants and a matching pair of leather combat boots. However, the most shocking thing was the top half. The large wings had hidden it from the back, but the other man was completely shirtless.

Although lean, the man had a swimmer’s body with broad shoulders and defined abdominal muscles. Jason averted his eyes before they went too low. He didn’t want to imagine what was under those tight leather pants. Nope, he was not going there.

While the other model’s body was an artwork of its own, Jason’s eyes inadvertently traveled up to the man’s face. He could feel himself getting hypnotized in green whirlpools that were framed by unfairly long eyelashes. The mascara and eyeliner only accentuated that aspect of his face. Barely noticeable dark eyeshadow and highlighter completed the picture. Jason wasn’t sure why the makeup artists even bothered with the makeup on him. It’s not like they could improve the canvas they were working with. His raven-colored hair was styled in that messy wet hair look. That jawline that could cut even diamonds. And don’t even get Jason started on those luscious, inviting lips…

The other man cocked an eyebrow at Jason’s gaze, offering a light smirk. Jason, embarrassed at being caught, shied away from the look.

Before he realized what had happened, Jason was facing Percy again. The other man had turned Jason’s face towards him with the tips of his fingers gripping Jason’s chin tightly.

_What the fuck?_

The experienced model had a gleam in his eye that Jason could only describe as devilish. Ok, so sue him. His mind was frazzled, and he had no idea what was going on. He didn’t have time to worry about his sudden loss of vocabulary. Piper was right. This man was the devil, and he was not to be fucked with.

“What was that?” the other man asked in a sultry voice.

It was at that moment that Jason realized he had fucked up.

“Wha— ?”

“Good, Percy, could you tilt Jason’s head a little closer?” Annabeth’s commanding voice came from somewhere behind.

Jason felt his head being yanked up. Fine, it was gentler than that, but still with more roughness than necessary.

How the hell did he not know that they had started shooting already? Where was his mind today?

Jason couldn’t look Percy in the eye, the proximity much more than he was expecting. However, the other man tugged at his chin again, forcing him to look him straight in the eye.

There was a light spark of amusement in the other’s gaze. However, it looked more predatory than anything, like Jason was just the prey that Percy had decided to toy with today.

“Grace, you’re supposed to be being seduced by the devil.”

If Jason had been drinking water at that moment, he would have definitely choked on it.

“Why do you look like you’re constipated?” Annabeth asked crudely.

“Sorry,” he croaked back. Percy’s arms were crossed over his broad chest, the grin becoming a permanent addition to his face.

“Alright, let’s do that shot again!’

Jason noted the crew changing the set and lighting slightly as they reset.

Two minutes later, Jason found himself in the same position again with his chin in Percy’s firm grip.

“Percy, I need you to play the role of the seducer. Can you— ”

Jason’s mind tuned out Annabeth’s voice. Seducer? He snorted. The man was already doing a splendid job.

When Jason came to his thoughts again, he nearly yelped in panic. Percy fucking Jackson’s sharp, slanted nose was grazing his chin gently. He hoped his makeup would cover the rising blush.

“Perfect, excellent… that’s wonderful!”

No, it was not wonderful. Jason wanted to melt into a puddle of shame or murder everyone. Either worked.

He felt his breath catch as Percy nudged his chin. Jason looked into those intoxicating, knowing green eyes. This man knew exactly what he was doing. Well, fuck him. Jason wanted to wipe the smug smirk off his face.

“Something wrong?” the other man asked in a low, teasing voice. “You seem a little red. Do you need a break? Are you thirsty perhaps?”

Yup, fuck him.

But Jason really was thirsty. No— not thirsty for the model across for him. He needed water. Good old water was enough. He gestured to Annabeth for five before he went in search of a water bottle.

“Here,” Percy tossed him a half empty bottle of water.

“Is this yours?” Jason asked incredulously.

Percy shrugged his shoulder, “Yeah?”

“I’m not sharing this with you!”

“What are you? Twelve? It’s not like I have cooties or something.” Percy scowled.

Despite being stunned, Jason sniggered at hearing the great Percy Jackson use the word cooties.

“Whatever, suit yourself.” The other man rolled his eyes before walking away.

Annabeth had decided to move on to the next set, offering Jason a few more minutes of break from Percy.

Piper fussed over him as she wiped away the sweat and reapplied the makeup where it had been smudged off.

“Pipes, you were right. This man is the goddamn devil.”

“Yeah?” Piper raised an eyebrow, but not really focusing on him. Before he could protest, Piper had pushed him back to the set where Percy had taken on the role of directing people again.

Maybe if Percy had been director instead, Jason wouldn’t be suffering so much. He noticed, with surprise, that Annabeth was there, taking his considerations seriously. Percy’s arm was slung carelessly around her waist.

Jason looked away uncomfortably as he remembered his conversation earlier with Piper. Where was the professionalism?

When Percy spotted Jason, his expression changed, going back to that cold stare he first given him.

Was this man ok? Why was he so hot and cold all the time?

The next set, one of those last-minute additions that Piper was cursing about earlier, included a bed. Jason, too, wanted to join Piper in cursing Percy out.

Jason’s wings had been removed for this scene. Thank god. He had also shed the tuxedo. His blouse was left partially open at the top, and the drawstrings of his pants were undone.

Percy on the other hand, had been given a closed set of wings in place. Nevertheless, he still struck an imposing figure. And yes, he was still shirtless and wearing tight leather pants. And no, Jason did not think about those tight leather pants. Shut up.

That’s how Jason found himself lying on bed with the devil hovering over him with both arms on either side of him. The actual fucking devil. Percy’s eyes had replaced the permanent smirk with a permanent scowl.

Percy leaned down so that his nose was again skimming Jason’s chin. The blood rushing to Jason’s ears ensured he heard none of Annabeth’s instructions. He closed his eyes, waiting for the cameras.

What he was not waiting for was Percy Jackson’s lips trailing up his jawline and then down his neck. No, no, no. He had not signed up for this shit. That was it. He was not doing this anymore.

However, his traitorous lips decided this would be the perfect time to let out a low moan as Percy’s lips floated over a particularly tender spot on his neck. Percy paused. The man had the gall to not even appear to be surprised. Instead, Jason found that the smug look had returned to his face.

Percy moved closer to Jason’s ear as he tugged at Jason’s blouse. Too quiet for anyone else to hear, he whispered, “Maybe you should have ditched these as well.” His hands glided past the drawstring of Jason’s silk pants. Jason froze as he felt the heat in his crotch. He prayed to whatever gods that might be laughing at him to save him now. He could not afford to get a hard-on now.

Percy let out a throaty chuckle as he noticed Jason’s visible reaction to his words and actions. Percy continued with that seductive voice of his, his green eyes darkening with each word, “I called heaven and asked for an angel, but looks like I got a little slut instead.”

Did he just try a fucking pick-up line on him? Jason nearly stood up and knocked his head into Percy’s, but he decided it would be better to just bury his head in the pillow.

Annabeth then asked him to remove the pillow and stop wasting her time. 

Ω

Jason had never been so relieved to finish a day’s work of shooting. After that last shot in the bed, had begged his manager for a break. He was refused and sent back to set. He had barely managed to hold it together for the last few sets. The other model would throw flirty remarks every now and then, usually resulting in Annabeth yelling at Jason to stop looking like a fish with that shocked expression on his face. He had been stepping on eggshells all afternoon around Percy Jackson, and he was having none of that again.

He quickly changed back to his regular clothes when he noticed the skater boy from this morning. This time, the snapback was on his head, the front facing backwards. Jason watched carefully as the man shook hands with everyone on set with a polite, respectful look on his face. He appeared to be thanking them…?

The man listened to every word the crew and production team said to him as he began to smile widely. Skater boy then waved his hands in front of his face, covering it shyly when someone punched him in the arm with a grin on their face. Even Annabeth was there looking on with a happy expression as she gave the man a tight hug. 

Why the hell was the clumsy delivery boy still there? Was he actually an intern?

Skater boy made his way towards Jason.

Wait a minute…

“Hey!” he said brightly as he stuck out his hand towards Jason with large smile adorning his face.

Jason thought Percy had made him speechless several times throughout the day; however, nothing compared the current moment.

Percy, apparently a masquerading skater boy, took Jason’s hand and shook it slowly as the blond model made no move to reciprocate the handshake.

“I had a great time working with you today, Jason,” Percy continued, almost embarrassed. The smile on his face was completely genuine without a single hint of a smirk. “I can’t wait to see how those photos turn out. Maybe, we’ll have a chance to work together again?”

Could someone tell Jason what the hell was going on?

Percy, now also devoid of all makeup and costumes, looked just as handsome as he had been on set. However, the dark, almost sinister aura, that had hung around him all day had completely vanished.

This was not the devil that had tormented Jason all day. The man in front of him looked almost like a shy, lost puppy. This was the awkward boy from breakfast this morning.

Where had the confident, sex-appeal oozing model gone?

Jason finally cleared his throat as Percy cocked his head in confusion, his eyebrows knit together. Yup, definitely a puppy. Had he been imagining everything?

“It was great working with you too, Percy,” he managed. “I hope we can work together again also.”

“Let’s maybe catch up sometime?” Percy asked hopefully, with an endearing expression on his face, as he pulled Jason in for a bro hug.

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Jason responded, pulling back from the hug. Before he could fully pull back however, Percy’s grip tightened. Percy shot a quick glance at Annabeth before turning back to Jason with a shit-eating grin playing on his face.

The green-eyed man pulled Jason back into the hug, his mouth dipping closer to Jason’s ear as he murmured, “Let’s just say I have a thing for blonds. Call me.” He slipped a piece of paper into Jason’s hand before walking away with just a wink. 

At this point, Jason should have been expecting this, but he hadn’t. Percy’s everchanging moods scared the shit out of him. The duality was confusing…who was the real Percy? The lost puppy or the seductive devil?

Ω

Later, that weekend, as Jason laid in bed naked, he realized that the green-eyed devil sleeping next to him did have a thing for blonds. And yes, Jason could now wholeheartedly confirm Percy Jackson was indeed the devil.

Ω

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try this Jercy one-shot. This is my second Jercy piece, but this one isn't angsty. Would appreciate any thoughts you might have on this piece!


End file.
